kolmaskymmenes Joulukuuta
by GeettaKiho89
Summary: Venäjä tuntee itsensä hyvin surulliseksi viettäessään syntymäpäiviään yksi, tai ainakin hän luulee niin, sillä kaukaa pohjoisesta hänänen luokseen saapuu vanha ystävä.


30.12

Ulkona pyrytti ja taivas oli sakeana valkoisesta lumesta. Oli Joulukuun kolmaskymmenes ja Ivanin syntymäpäivä. Kukaan ei silti muistanut sitä vaikka iso valtio niin toivoi, joka ikinen vuosi. Ivanilta pääsi huokaus ja hän nosti puoliksi tyhjän vodkapullon huulilleen. Vahvan alkoholin maku viipyi Venäjän suussa vielä pitkään ennen seuraavaa siemausta. Platinapäinen laski pullon edessään olevalle kahvipöydälle ja nojasi sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Oli nyt tämäkin jokin syntymäpäivä, joka vuosi sama juttu. Kukaan ei muistanut ja kaikki selvästi vähät välittivät Ivanin lähettämistä kutsuista. Edes yhtäkään korttia ei ollut saapunut. Venäjä huokaisi uudestaan ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Miksi kukaan ei pitänyt hänestä? Mitä pahaa hän oli tehnyt? Tietysti Ivanin maine oli varmaan aika mustattu hänen päämiehiensä takia. Monta sisällissotaakin oli käyty hänen maassaan ja vain johtajien ja heidän tyhmien ajatustensa takia. Mitä järkeä siinäkin oli ollut ostaa kalliita maatyökoneita jos niitä ei kerran käytetty ja kukaan ei osannut huoltaa niitä? Ihan turhaa. Onneksi ne ajat olivat ohi ja enää ei tarvinnut murehtia kolhooseista ja sovhooseista. Ne ajat olivat nyt takanapäin, mutta ne silti painoivat Ivanin harteita raskaasti. Venäjän uudistamisessa olisi iso työ vieläkin ja hän ei pystynyt tekemään sitä yksin. Shasha oli ollut kyllä apuna mutta hänellä oli muita huolenaiheita kuten esimerkiksi Siperian suuri karkotusalue. Mutta Shasha kuitenkin kävi vähän väliä tervehtimässä Ivania ja vaihtamassa kuulumisia.

Platinapäinen nosti päänsä ja otti vodkapullon pöydältä ja asetti sen suun huulilleen, juoden ahnaasti. Kohta koko pullo oli tyhjä ja takaisin pöydällä. Siihen se sitten jäi kun Ivan nousi sohvalta ja käveli huoneen suuren takan ääreen. Siinä oli enää jäljellä pelkkä hiillos ja Ivan nakkasi tuhkapesään muutaman kalikan, jotka syttyivät iloisesti tuleen. Lämpö ja valo levisivät pienelle puoliympyrälle takan edustalle. Ivan istuutui sen sisäpuolelle ja lämmitteli tulen loimussa. Vaikka Venäjän sisintä paleli, mikään ei lämmittänyt häntä kuin kunnon takkatuli ja jonkun kovasti kaivattu läheisyys. Ivanin silmäluomet alkoivat tuntua raskailta ja häntä väsytti. Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään muuta kuin ollut kotonaan yksin, vailla kenenkään läsnäoloa. Talo tuntui niin tyhjältä kun pikku Baltian maat olivat itsenäistyneet ja lähteneet matkoihinsa. Edes Ivanin siskot Ukraina ja Valko- venäjä eivät jääneet, vaikka Natalia olisi halunnut epätoivoisesti jäädä rakkaan isoveljensä luokse. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin venäläisen selkäpiitä. Se vasta olisikin ollut karmivaa jos Natalia olisi jäänyt hänen luokseen asumaan. Näiden ajatusten kera Ivan nukahti syvään uneen takkatulen ääreen, joka rätisi iloisesti.

Ulkona pakkasessa ja vahvassa lumipyryssä tarpoi pieni poika, keskikokoinen koira mukanaan. Henkilöllä oli vähän liian iso karvalakki päässään, paksut lapaset ja töppöset, sekä paksu, raskas talvitakki harteillaan. Kaulassaan hänellä oli pitkä valkoinen kaulahuivi. Lumessa tarpominen oli hyvin raskasta ja pieni kulkija väsähti nopeasti. Tämä kaatui polvilleen lumeen hengittäen raskaasti. Koira tuli hänen luokseen ja nuoli tämän kasvoja kuumalla kielellään. Matkalainen nosti päätään katsoen koiraansa.

"Ei enää pitkä matka, Danila", hän sanoi.

Koira haukahti ja puski kuonollaan hellästi pojan poskea. Pieni hymy nousi kalpeakasvoisen huulille ja tämä nousi pystyyn jatkaen taas pitkää ja hidasta matkaansa. Kevyt pakkas lumi pyörteili ja tanssi matkalaisen ympärillä ja pakkasen kylmä viima puri tämän kasvoja. Yksi hyvin voimakas tuulenpuuska heitti pojan maahan ja koira, Danila alkoi haukkua. Lumi muurasi platinapäisen silmät kiinni ja hänen piti hieroa se pois, kun harmaasilmäinen kohotti katseensa ylös, hän näki vanhan miehen jolla oli tumma repaleinen viitta, piikkikypärä ja kylmät kasvot. Hän oli General Winter.

"Mitä teet tällä puolen maata, Shasha?" vanha mies kysyi. "Etkö tiedä, että sinun pitäisi olla kotona hoitamassa vankeja?"

Shasha katsoi edessään olevaa henkilöä halveksuvasti.

"En halua olla siellä nyt", poika töksäytti. "Haluan olla Ivanin luona."

General Winter kurtisti kulmiaan ja kumartui alaspäin, hengittäen kylmää hallaa Shashan kasvoille. Tämä ele sai pojan perääntymään hieman, miehen läheisyys ei tuntunut hyvältä.

"Hyvä on", vanha mies sanoi vihdoin ja haihtui ilmaan.

Shasha pyyhkäisi lämpimät kyyneleet pois poskiltaan ja nousi ylös. Taas kerran hän aloitti hitaan matkansa kohti Ivanin taloa Danila vierellään.

Vähän ajan päästä poika pääsi vihdoin Venäjän ovelle asti pari kertaa tuuperruttuaan matkan aikana. Häntä väsytti ja heikotti, toivottavasti Ivan olisi kotona eikä muualla. Shasha nosti kohmettuneen kätensä ja koputti hennosti oveen. Oven takaa ei kuulunut mitään. Platinapäinen yritti uudestaan ja vähän aja päästä sisältä kuului elon merkkejä. Pian oven avasi tuo pitkä valtio, Ivan. Tämä ensin kummasteli tulijaa kunnes hoksasi tämän henkilöllisyyden.

"Shasha? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" venäläinen kysyi ja veti pienemmän sisään sulkien oven pojan jälkeen.

"Ulkonahan on jäätävän kylmä", vanhempi sanoi ja riisui Shashan päällysvaatteet, jättäen hänen kaulahuivinsa kuitenkin rauhaan.

Shasha alkoi heti täristä. Ivan vei hänet takan eteen ja heitti muutaman kalikan lisää tulen sekaan saaden sen loimuamaan voimakkaammin.

"Sinähän olet ihan jäässä!" Venäjä huudahti ja riensi heti etsimään ylimääräisiä huopia. Pian hän palasikin muutaman huovan kanssa ja alkoi heti kääriä niitä Shashan ympärille. Pian nuorempi olikin mukavasti vällyjen välissä ja häntä alkoi väsyttää.

"Ivan... "Shasha piipitti.

Kuullessaan nimensä Ivan tuli nuoremman viereen ja hymyili tälle.

"Niin, kultaseni?" hän kysyi.

Platinapäinen poika käänsi kasvonsa vanhempaa kohti ja hymyili takaisin.

"_Hyvää syntymäpäivää."_

Tämän jälkeen Shasha nukahti ja Ivanin kasvoilla koreili hento punastus ja yli valuneen onnen hymy. Joku siis oli sittenkin muistanut hänen syntymäpäivänsä. Hän oli niin onnellinen, että olisi voinut suudella nuorempaa intohimoisesti, mutta ehkä huomenna.

Myöhemmin seuraavana aamuna kun lumimyrsky oli laantunut ja nouseva aurinko sai kaiken sen lumen kiiltämään, kuin miljoonat timantit. Ulkona oli siis ihan tavallinen kolmenkymmenen asteen pakkassää. Ivan katseli ulos ikkunasta kylmään säähän ja hymyili itsekseen. Tänään olisi vuoden viimeinen päivä ja huomenna uusivuosi. Venäjän pää kääntyi ja hän loi katseensa lattialla nukkuvaan Shashaan. Poika oli tullut Siperiasta asti hänen luokseen ja ollut niin väsynyt, että oli nukahtanut melkein saman tien. Danila, Shashan koira, makasi omistajansa vieressä ja vartioi tämän unta. Danila oli rodultaan Hollanninpystykorva tai toiselta nimeltään Keeshond. Sillä oli paksu, harmahtavanruskeanmustan turkki ja pikimusta kuono. Danilan häntä oli tuuhea ja se kiertyi rullalle kauniisti koiran alaselän päälle. Koiran tassut olivat valkoisen karvan peitossa ja sen kynnet olivat juuri leikatut. Kun Ivan nousi ja tuli Shashan luokse, koiran korvat pompahtivat pystyyn ja se katsoi vanhempaa hyvin kiinnostuneena. Venäjä kumartui ja rapsutti sitä leuan alta sekä korvan takaa. Danila näytti pitävän tästä. Se sulki silmänsä ja nojasi Ivanin kättä vasten nuollen sitä hiukan. Ivan hymyili. Keeshond oli kyllä yksi ihana olento. Vanhemman katse kääntyi lattialla makaavaan poikaan ja hän silitti tämän pellavaista päätä. Shasha oli yllättävän kaunis pojaksi. Häntä olisi ihan hyvin voinut luulla tytöksi, blondien hiusten, silkkisen ihon ja kauniiden silmien takia. Äänikin oli niin heleä, että se muistutti tytön ääntä. Kohta nuo harmaan sävyiset silmät avautuivatkin ja katsoivat toisen lilahtaviin silmiin.

"Hyvää huomenta, kultaseni", Ivan sanoi ja lisäsi, "Nukuitko hyvin?"

Shasha nyökkäsi.

"Nukuin", hän nousi ylös ja hieroi silmiään venytellen käsiään päänsä päällä. Danila tuli heti nuolemaan pojan kauniita kasvoja.

"haha! Danila lopeta!" Shasha nauroi ja yritti työntää koiraa pois hänen päältään. Ivan katseli huvittuneena kaksikon leikkimistä. Vähän ajan päästä Shasha nosti päätään pois temmellyksen keskeltä ja jäi tuijottamaan Venäjää. Ivan katsoi tietysti takaisin ja nosti toista kulmakarvaansa yllättyneenä.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi.

"Minä vain mietin, että mitä jos menisimme leikkimään lumisotaa ulos?" nuorempi sanoi hymyssä suin. "Kun tuolla ulkona on nyt niin kaunis sää!"

Ivan hymyili, "Kyllä kai me voimme."

Shasha hihkaisi innostaja ja nousi ylös kaataen Danilan kumoon. Se haukahti närkästyneesti mutta se silti heilutti pörröistä häntäänsä iloisesti. Ivan nousi itsekin ylös ja otti platinapäistä kädestä kiinni.

"Tule siis, mennään pukemaan", vanhempi sanoi ja veti toisen eteiseen, puki tälle paksun talvitakin ja työnsi ulos pakkaseen. Shasha lennähti naamalleen lumeen ja nousi nopeasti ylös pyyhkien naamaansa.

"Ivan!" hän huusi. "Miksi teit noin?"

Ivan vain nauroi ja tuli itsekin ulos purevan kylmään ilmaan. Heidän hengityksensä muuttuivat näkyväksi vesihöyryksi joka leijui taivaalle kauniina kiehkuroina. Shasha mulkoili toista vihaisesti ja teki nopeasti yhden lumipallon. Venäläinen ei ehtinyt reagoida tarpeeksi nopeasti kun se jo lensikin melkein kohtisuoraa hänen kasvoihinsa ja ottaen huomioon, että ulkona oli noin kolmekymmentä astetta pakkasta joten miten he edes pystyivät tekemään lumipalloja? No tämähän on vain pelkkä tarina joten kaikki voi olla mahdollista eikö niin?

Ivan yllättyi ja kaatui selälleen pehmeään lumeen ja räpytteli muutaman kerran saadakseen sulaneen lumen pois hänen silmistään.

"Mitä sinä…?" mies sopersi ja nousi puoliksi istumaan nojaten käsiinsä.

"Hups?" nuorempi poika irvisti. "Se lipsahti."

Shasha ei voinut enää pidättää nauruaan. Kirkas ja heleä ääninen nauru heijastui lumesta ja puista talon ympärillä saaden koko alueen raikumaan. Ivan pyyhki sulaneen lumen pois naamaltaan ja hymyili toiselle tapansa mukaan, kun hän oli ärsyyntynyt. Shasha lopetti heti nauramisen nähdessään toisen ilmeen. Hän alkoi perääntyä askel askeleelta kauemmaksi maassa istuvasta miehestä. Äkkiä ilman halki suhahti lumipallo ja se olisi osunut nuorempaan poikaan jos hän ei olisi äkisti väistänyt. Tämän seurauksena Shasha kompastui ja kaatui jo toistamiseen kylmään maahan. Siinä samalla Ivan oli noussut ylös, puistellut lumen pois vaatteistaan ja kävellyt maassa makaavan nuorukaisen luokse.

"Sattuiko?" vanhempi kysyi ja ojensi kätensä toista kohti. "Ota kiinni."

Shasha tarttui Ivanin käteen ja veti tämänkin alas lumeen. Venäläinen yllättyi ensin aika paljon mutta alkoi pian nauraa. Siperialainenkin alkoi nauraa ja he nauroivat yhdessä monta minuuttia kunnes eivät enää jaksaneet. He makasivat hetken aikaa palelemassa lumen ympäröimänä. Shasha käänsi päätään hieman ja katsoi toista. Hänen posket alkoivat jo punottaa pahasti ja hän olisi halunnut mennä jo sisälle. Ivanin posket olivat myös räikeän punaiset ja hänkin käänsi päätään ja katsoi siperialaista silmiin.

"Haluatko mennä sisälle?" Venäjä kysyi ja nousi istumaan vetäen Shashankin mukanaan. Poika hymähti myöntävästi ja nousi Ivanin mukana ylös. Käsi kädessä he kävelivät lumen läpi takaisin sisään.

Danila oli ikkunassa katsomassa ja heti kun se näki kaksikon tulevan takaisin sisälle, se alkoi haukkua ja juoksi etuovelle odottamaan. Hetken päästä Ivan avasi oven ja Danila syöksyi ulos kylmään pakkaseen ja juoksi pari kertaa pihaa ympäri ja tuli takaisin sisälle ennen kuin ovi meni kiinni.

Sisällä olohuone, joka oli koko talon sydän, oli miellyttävän lämmin. Takassa roihusi tuli. Ivan ja Shasha istuivat lähekkäin takan edustalla olevalla sohvalla ja nauttivat tulen lämmöstä. Tästä ei päivä enää paranisi. Keeshond oli käpertynyt tiukalle kerälle takan eteen ja se tuhisi rauhallisesti, välillä ulisten unissaan. Shasha nojasi päätään Ivanin olkapäätä vasten ja huoahti. Venäjä katsoi sivusilmällä siperialaista ja hymyili. Nyt hänellä oli kaikkea mitä hän tarvitsi, kun hänen suloinen maanosa oli hänen luonaan.


End file.
